


Good Boy

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama teases Kaneki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

"Face towards me."

Kaneki looked flustered as he awkwardly climbed onto him, using one hand to cover himself and the other to hold onto the back of the couch. The warmth of his soft thighs on either side of Tsukiyama's own and the light pressure of his bare ass on top of him was nearly intoxicating.

When Kaneki was comfortable enough he put both hands over his groin, obviously shy about being naked from the waist down. Tsukiyama grabbed the things he had laid out next to him on the couch and held them up for Kaneki to see. A tape dispenser, a stopwatch, and a vibrating egg.

"Move your hands, my little bird."

Kaneki's hands tightened slightly over himself before hesitantly moving out of the way. His dick was cute and small, his balls soft-looking and clean shaven. Tsukiyama deftly ripped a piece of tape off and put it on the egg, letting the excess tape hang over the sides. With two fingers, he gently lifted Kaneki's dick, pleased at the little surprised gasp from the boy. He could feel it grow the slightest bit more firm between his fingers as he quickly placed the egg against the shaft, pressing the tape snugly on his skin. He let him go and the egg stayed in place, the wire travelling from it to the control placed on Tsukiyama's thigh. He'd have to be careful that it didn't fall off, or the egg would be pulled off as well.

He picked up the stopwatch and showed it to Kaneki. "This is how the game shall go. I'm going to turn the egg on and time you. All you have to do is not come for one minute. Easy, yes?"

Kaneki seemed unsure of what to do with his hands and settled for fisting them in the hem of his own shirt.

"Ready?"

Kaneki nodded curtly and Tsukiyama wasted no time flipping the control to high and pressing the button on top of the stopwatch. Kaneki jumped and let out a surprised yelp as the egg began vibrating loudly. His small dick began filling immediately, quickly rising and becoming thicker.

Tsukiyama alternated his stare between the boy's erection and his face, though in the end his face ended up garnering his attention. Kaneki tried to keep a composed face but it quickly crumbled into desperate gasping as he scrunched his eyes shut and blindly grabbed at Tsukiyama's shirt. Tsukiyama could feel the muscles in Kaneki's thighs tremble and jump as they tightened and loosened around him, alternating between trying to fight the stimulation and giving into the high vibrations.

Kaneki let out a high whine before quickly shutting his mouth, realizing how loud he had been, only to have his mouth fall open a few seconds later as he let out another indecent sound.

The control in Tsukiyama's hand was tugged and he quickly tightened his hand around it and saw that Kaneki's cock was jerking roughly, the tip glistening wetly. He was about to come. Tsukiyama looked up and saw that Kaneki had opened his eyes and was looking at him desperately, as if he was in pain.

"Tsu-Tsukiyama-san, ahh, _ahh!_ "

The name was lost in another moan and Kaneki grabbed weakly at Tsukiyama's shirt collar, slumping forward and bringing their mouths clumsily together.

Tsukiyama was taken by surprise and his mouth stayed closed and unresponsive to the boy. Kaneki gave a low whine as he continued kissing him anyways, grinding himself into Tsukiyama's lap as his body began twitching. Tsukiyama felt warm wetness on his stomach and he quickly pressed the button on the stopwatch, only then allowing his mouth to open, inviting Kaneki into a proper kiss.

Kaneki's tongue and lips had come to a stop as he came, his whole body focusing on the sensation, but Tsukiyama didn't mind. He let his tongue caress and explore Kaneki's small mouth, enjoying the low bitterness of coffee he tasted and how the high groan leaving Kaneki's throat reverberated against his lips.

Life slowly came back to Kaneki and he awkwardly tried to return the kiss, obviously having no prior experience with it. The unsuredness of it made it all the more exciting to Tsukiyama, who pulled back a bit in order to let Kaneki take control of the kiss.

Without warning Kaneki gasped and broke their kiss, quickly untangling his hands from Tsukiyama's shirt and reaching towards his deflating cock.

"Ah, ah! It _hurts_ \--"

"If you wait like a good boy, it'll feel good again."

Kaneki's fingers fluttered over the egg, as his body writhing uncomfortably.

Tsukiyama smiled. "I will remove it, if that's what you really want."

Kaneki was grimacing, but even as Tsukiyama watched, his expression was melting into something sweeter. The pain was already subsiding, leaving behind nothing but overly sensitive pleasure.

"N-no...let's keep, ah, going."

As soon as the words left him, Kaneki whined lowly in his throat and Tsukiyama could see that his eyes were glassy. Was he going to cry? The prospect made warm heat spread in his stomach.

He deftly moved the boy onto the couch, laying him down and pinning his hands. Kaneki's whole body jerked and twitched under Tsukiyama, his olive eyes watery and begging. His bottom lip quivered and for a second his face had a hint of composure, as if he were trying to fight the overwhelming pleasure, but the next second it was gone and the tears glittering in his eyes slid down the sides of his face as he let out a broken sob.

"P-please...so _good,_ feels so good, _ah!_ "

Tsukiyama leaned down and let his tongue brush over one of the salty wet trails before bringing his mouth to Kaneki's ear.

"How delicious you look, Kaneki-kun."

Kaneki sobbed again and continued to weakly writhe beneath him, but even as he sobbed, the sounds he made were sweet and breathy. Tsukiyama looked between them and sure enough, Kaneki's cock was swelling again, though much more slowly than last time.

"See? It feels good, doesn't it, Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama mused lowly into Kaneki's ear, "Be a good boy and come for me again, won't you?"

Tears were still leaking steadily from Kaneki's eyes as he nodded jerkily, seeming unable to form words.

"Tsu- Tsuki-" Kaneki lifted his head and tried to kiss him, but Tsukiyama pulled away, just out of his reach, smiling down at him. Kaneki groaned in frustration before melting back into sultry moans.

Tsukiyama parted his lips and leaned his head down slightly, enjoying the way Kaneki's eyes lit up as he eagerly tilted his head for the kiss, only to whine pathetically when Tsukiyama pulled back again.

Tsukiyama wanted to tease him more, but Kaneki's watery eyes rolled up before his eyelids fluttered shut and his small frame shivered, and Tsukiyama looked down just in time to see his cock weakly spurt a few dribbles of cum.

Kaneki's body went limp and he began panting, his face scrunching up as the egg continued to vibrate against his overly sensitive dick.

Tsukiyama sat up and grabbed the controller, flipping it off quickly before it began to hurt. Kaneki gave a small grateful noise before tiredly opening his eyes and looking at him.

Tsukiyama leaned down and gave him the kiss they had both been craving. Kaneki sighed happily against his lips, and Tsukiyama could feel the boys lips curl into a lazy smile.


End file.
